Mission to Kashyyyk (Great Jedi Purge)
The Mission to Kashyyyk was a mission carried out by Starkiller, to rescue Princess Leia Organa, as part of his task to assemble the Rebel Alliance. History Prelude Once Rahm Kota was rescued and taken aboard the Rogue Shadow, he informed Marek that defeating the Galactic Empire was a fool's errand. But, he did say that he had a contact in the Imperial Senate that might use Marek's lightsaber. But to get his aid, he required a person to travel to the planet Kashyyyk to retrieve an object that was very precious to him. If this was accomplished, then maybe he would be willing in helping Marek in creating a rebellion against Emperor Palpatine's rule of the galaxy. Rescuing the Princess Upon landing on Kashyyyk, Marek departed the Rogue Shadow alone, and made his way through Imperial controlled territory to find the person he was to rescue. His task was to disable the comm tower of the base and to disable the containment shield. As Marek made his way deeper into the base, he encountered a member of the Emperor's Royal Guard at the quarters of Captain Ozzik Sturn, who was reassigned to Kashyyyk due to his extra-curricular activities. After killing all the Imperial guards that were protecting the compound, Marek encountered the "valuable object", that the senator was interested in retrieving. The Princess believed the intruder to have been an assassin sent by the Emperor, however, he made her realize that he had come to save her. It was then, that Marek realized that the Princess's father was feeding Rahm Kota information about Imperial targets. She, then departed after asking if the shuttle was still outside the compound. Galen said it was, but the pilot was dead to which the Princess asked him what made him think that she needed a pilot. Destruction of the Skyhook As part of a deal with the Princess, Marek agreed to destroy the skyhook, the Empire was creating on Kashyyyk in order to transport the Wookiee's offworld for slave labor. After contacting Juno, Galen was informed by PROXY, that the destruction of the tractor beam would accomplish the goal though the act would lead to an explosive violent reaction. Fighting Imperial troops, Marek attempted to realign the tractor beam emitters at the base of the platform. While attempting to damage the equipment that maintained the skyhook, Marek came into conflict with Ozzik Sturn, who led the Imperial garrison force on the planet. Sturn piloted a modified AT-ST, which he used against Marek, and he along with his troopers attempted to kill the Jedi. However, they were defeated and the tractor beam was disabled, which in turn destroyed the skyhook. This act delayed the Empire's attempts at using the Wookiee's as a force for slave labor and gave them enough time to organize a resistance against Imperial rule. Appearances *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Kashyyyk Category:Early Imperial campaigns Category:Battles of the Great Jedi Purge es:Misión a Kashyyyk (Gran Purga Jedi)